Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7n+3-3n}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {7n - 3n} + 3$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {4n} + 3$ The simplified expression is $4n + 3$